Computed Tomography (CT) has been widely used for imaging and diagnosis. Step-and-shoot acquisition is an image acquisition technique characterized by stop scanning after every single angle during image acquisition and then moving the couch to a different location. However, 3D axial step-and-shoot reconstruction of CT data may produce shading artifacts due to various reasons, including poor sampling, poor filtering, and collimation errors. Therefore, there is a need to provide a process and system to improve the quality of the reconstructed medical image by reducing shading artifacts, overshoots, pinwheel artifacts, or the like, or any combination thereof.